BBSD: BUNNY BURROW SHERIFF
by TheFastOne
Summary: Meet Nick Wilde, Bunny Burrow's first fox sheriff. The chief of the ZPD stops by his office to offer him a new recruit who was top of her class. The sheriff is thrilled with her and things are going great in the small town until a new serial killer strikes the Burrows. The small town sheriff is forced to team up with the FBI in order to stop him
1. chapter 1

Okay guys this is my first time writing on this site because I use wattpad and things like that this will be rated Mature because I will do something like that by total accident. So please enjoy and positive critism is the best thing to help this story get better so without further ado, hear is The thing before first chapter of BBSH

A red fox sat in his office thinking about his day. Who is this fox? It's Sheriff Nick p. (also know as Piberius only to his mom and dad) Wilde.So you may think a fox that is a sheriff impossible. Well this was what people in the town use to think till he saved 6 kits from a burning barn. After that people treated him like family mostly the grays till high school then it was the hopps who sold him the berries during highhigh school and the academy.

Sheriff Nick Wilde looked into a mirror that hung on his door and admired his red fur. He was Bunny Burrow's first fox sheriff and he was proud of it. He admired not only his fur, but his uniform as well. There was something about an over-starched beige shirt, a golden star badge, and dark green slacks with a gold pin-stripe that gave this fox a sense of pride. He also enjoyed having the .44 magnum on his hip at all times even if he doesn't use it. He continued to study him self in the mirror like a guy would on a first date. Till a young female rabbit walked in.

"Sir you have a vister here to see you" She said

"Send them in sam"He said

Hey guys so this story is based on another i read but changed up the story so it sounded better i only did this because the anthor of the other quit so i carry on some of so who is this vister and what will happen next time

helpful critism helps me in any way

jackfrags signing off bye


	2. This visitor and the recruit

hey guys i am back so i heard what you said about the story and i am glad to see such helpful comments (fake coughs)("there was only 5) but thanks to you guys i know how to better ride this story by geting my girlfriend to look it over (me and her love zootopia) and hopefully this is better

DISCLAMER: YES I SEE YOU NICK DO YOU WANT TO SAY IT!

Nick: Yes, Yes i do.

Me: THAN SAY IT SO THESE PEOPLE CAN READ THE STORY

Nick: zootopia belongs to Disney OCs belong to Jackfrags

Me:Thanks so without further ado i give you chapter 2 of BBSD.

"Send them in and next time use the intercom"Nick said siting in favourite leather chair.

"Yes sir"Sam replied hastily.

Couple moments later

A large cape buffalo walked in.

"Sheriff Wilde, I'm Chief Bogo with the Zootopia Police Department," the buffalo said.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Nick said while he shook the buffalo's hand.

Nick walked over to the coffee pot in the corner of the room.

" You like some coffee?" he asked Bogo while he poured himself a thermos.

"No thank you," Bogo said.

"Suit yourself," Nick said as he returned to his chair, "So what brings you to the burrows today?"

"I would like to make you an offer," Bogo said.

"I'm listening," the Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"Our officer positions are currently filled, therefore we cannot accept any new recruits. Normally, I would just ignore the new graduate files and notify one of them if a position became open. Well, I happened to just thumb through them once and one of these new graduates stood out from the rest because she had immaculate performance a-"

"She?" the nick interrupted because from what his days in the academy it was only boys oor males.

"Yes the recruit is a female, and she's a rabbit. Her name is Judy Hopps and I have her file."

Bogo pulled out a folder from his briefcase and gave it to Nick. Nick opened it up and studied it carefully for a few moments.

"She was best in her class," Nick said.

"She was and she's there for the taking. I would have her myself if it wasn't for the fact that all of my positions are filled. I figured you would be interested in her and I came to tell you about her."

"Is that all you came here for right"Nick asked confused on why the buffalo did that.

Bogo smiled"can't never get something past a fox"

"There is something else," the buffalo sighed.

"What is it?"

"There is some talk on the streets about a new serial killer. The FBI has contacted me personally and told me to come here and tell you the he or she may be heading to the Burrows."

"Why didn't the FBI just call me?"

"They don't really like to converse with the stereotypical small town sheriff. You know the guy's with the big cowboy hats and dial up internet in their office."

"We're nothing like that!" Nick exclaimed, "We have as good of internet as anyone else."

"Sir," Sarah's voice yelled from the other room, "Are you on the phone? I'm having trouble connecting to the internet."

"Not now Sarah!" Nick yelled back.

"Anyway," the buffalo continued, "Would you like to have Ms. Hopps?"

"Yeah, it would be a real honor to have her as a deputy."

"Okay, I'll let recruitment arrange her transfer papers and she should be with you guys in a little under a week."

"Thank you Chief Bogo. I'll be looking forward to her arrival."

Nick shook Bogo's hand one last time before the buffalo departed for the city. Nick listened to the chief's drive away as he propped his feet back on top of his desk and sipped at his coffee. Suddenly, Sam barged into his office.

"Sir, we just got a call from Mrs. Higgins. So-" she began.

"Intercom, Sam," Nick interrupted.

Sam went back to her desk and pressed the intercom button.

"We just got a call from Mrs. Higgins. Someone called Mr. Higgins' cactus 'stupid' and he punched them in the nose, again," she said.

"When old man Higgins going to learn he can't punch someone every time someone calls his plant stupid," Nick said to himself, "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes," Nick sighed into the intercom.

"Yes sir," Sams voice came back.

"Welcome to life of a Bunny Burrow Sheriff," Nick sighed.

Nick grabbed his green cowboy style sheriff's hat and went to his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the long break my life has been really fast paced in the last year but just because i can i am going to try to finish the story and without father ado BBSD

A couple of days had passed since Chief Bogo had paid a visit to Sheriff Wilde. The Sheriff's office had been relatively quiet, minus the occasional domestic dispute. Sheriff Wilde was fast asleep in his office and he was snoring loudly, loudly enough for Sarah to hear and become annoyed. She walked to his door and slammed it shut, but Nick was unfazed. Suddenly, the doors of the sheriff's department burst open and a gray rabbit with large purple eyes walked in. She was wearing deputies clothing, which consisted of a beige shirt, green pants with a gold pin-stripe, and a utility belt. It was basically the same as the sheriff's clothing except the deputies wore a vest that said "Sheriff" in capitol letters on the front and back and they didn't wear the hat.

"Hello!" the rabbit said happily to Sarah, "I'm Judy Hopps, the new deputy!"

"Ah, Sheriff Wilde has been expecting you!" Sarah said with glee, "Just go right through the door behind me and you'll be in his office."

"Thank you!" Judy chimed as she walked to Nick's office and knocked.

"Sheriff Wilde, its Judy Hopps the new deputy," she said.

She heard a snore come from the other side of the door.

"Sheriff Wilde?" she said as she slowly opened and peered in.

Suddenly, the intercom tone on Nick's desk made a loud beeping noise.

"Sheriff Wilde," Sarah's voice boomed through the speaker.

Nick bolted awake and tipped his chair back. His chair pulled the curtain down on top of him and tangled him up, the curtain rod swung around and knocked a snow-globe down and it landed in his "sensitive area", the fan in the corner of the room collapsed on top of him, and that paper on the bulletin board fell off and completed the mess.

"What Sarah!" he yelled from under the mountain of stuff on top of him so Sarah could hear him from outside.

"The new deputy is here," her voice came over the intercom.

Judy stood in the door way and tried to contain her laughter. Nick untangled himself from the mess and noticed Judy was standing in the room.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Hopps," Nick said, "I'm Sheriff Wilde, Nick Wilde."

"Nice to meet you Sheriff Wilde," Judy grasped his paw and shook it.

"Can I interest you in some coffee?" Nick asked the rabbit.

"I would love some."

Nick poured the black liquid into two Styrofoam cups and handed one to Judy.

"So, you were top of your class?" Nick asked.

"Yup! They told me I had a great future in law enforcement," Judy said.

"Great! Let me give you your first assignment. Okay, listen carefully: first, go downtown. Got it?"

"Yup, go downtown and then what?"

Nick pulled out a broom and handed it to Judy, "Sweep the sidewalks."

"What?"

"Go downtown and sweep the sidewalk. Normal, deputy duties."

"Okay..." Judy sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean this mess up."

Judy walked outside with the broom and climbed into a deputy's car.

Maybe its just a test to see how well I follow directions?Judy thought to herself as she drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for not updating this story for such a long time, i could say something like school or life was making it hard to write this but i have had time recently to work on this so i guess i keep going. So please leave a review and tell me how to fix the mistakes.

Nick began to clean the mess he has made up when the phone on his desk began to ring.

"Sheriff's office," he said when he answered it.

"Am i specking to Sheriff Nicholas Wilde?" a male voice came from the ear piece.

"You are," Nick said as he sat in his chair.

"Sheriff Wilde, I'm agent Kurt McCall with the FBI."

"Well, the big-wigs finally decided to call ME and not the chief in the city that's two hours away. What can i do for you?"

"Believe me Sheriff, we wouldn't be calling , but this is an emergency. We have confirmed that the serial killer is in the burrows. Myself and another Agent will be coming to your office tomorrow on order to discuss a plan to take him down"

"Okay, I'll be expecting you. What is this guy's trademark anyway?"

"His trademark?"

"You know how serial killers do certain things to each of their victims?"

"Oh yes, this guy's victims all had one thing in common: they were all horribly mutilated in the same fashion. The guy cuts open their chest, than he cuts all of the ribs at the spine and flays them open to resemble a bird, and he finally cuts out their eyes."

"Dang this guy's serious."

"Yes he is, that's why we need to get him before he claims his next Victim."

"I'll see you guy's tomorrow," Nick hung up the phone"

Alright guys i hope you enjoy this new chapter of BBSD an i hope that i can continue this story so please review and give me feedback.


End file.
